I'm Gonna Stand By You
by XiaoLuu
Summary: Krystal adalah seorang gadis ceria yang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya setelah ia pingsan selama tiga hari. Dia melupakan hal-hal yang bahkan sangat menyakitkan baginya. Namun,ketika ia tersadar dari tidurnya dengan ingatan yang tak seberapa, ia bertemu dengan orang di masa lalunya,dan mengorbankan orang lain yang menyukainya di masa depan. SESTAL,KAISTAL,LAYSTAL.


**Title :**

I'm Gonna Stand By You

 **Disclaimer :**

Xiaocndy

 **Rate :**

T

 **Pairing :**

KAISTAL,SESTAL,KRYSLAY

 **Length :**

Chaptered

* * *

Fanfiction ini aku buat berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri dan **tidak ada kata plagiat!** dan karena ini adalah Ff pertama aku, jadi please banget, maklumi dan beri kritik dan saran ya. Dan bagi para _senpai-_ nim, aku minta banget sarannya,biar kelanjutannya nggAk ngebosenin.

 **WARNING!**

 **Typos, grammar berantakan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **Distrik Gangnam,12 April 2005**

Terik matahari pagi membuat tidurku terusik. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk menghampiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagiku untuk membuka mata dalam keadaan _blank_ dan benar-benar tak tahu apapun. Hell,mungkin kebanyakan orang juga seperti itu sehabis bangun dari tidur nyenyak,tapi ini benar-benar berbeda. Yang aku rasakan benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan terkadang aku tak mengenali diriku sendiri. Dan yang selalu terpikirkan olehku adalah, apa aku mengidap penyakit tertentu? Tapi sungguh, rasanya ingin menangis ketika mengetahui tak satu pun yang kuingat.

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu dari luar. Kemudian,pintu terbuka karena ada yang menginstruksikannya. Dari balik pintu, tampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membawa nampan memasuki kamar. Wanita itu tak lupa menyambilkan sebuah senyum lembut penuh dengan pancaran kasih sayang. Aku tak tahu untuk siapa senyum itu,tapi karena hanya aku yang berada disini,dapat disimpulkan itu untukku.

"sayang,kau sudah bangun? Ini,makanlah, Ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Ibu sangat senang"

Ibu? Wanita itu memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan ibu? Benarkah? Berarti dia ibuku?

"hmm," kenapa hanya itu? Kenapa hanya jawaban itu yang aku berikan sementara wanita itu berbicara dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ada apa denganku?. Bukankah dengan dia yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan ibu,berarti dia adalah ibuku? Tapi kenapa aku masih tak mengingat apapun? Entahlah,aku rasa aku akan mengingatnya nanti.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari jika kau lupa sayang" wanita itu memberi tahuku tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Dia tampak cantik dengan balutan baju putih itu. Sangat cantik. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

"aku pingsan selama itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"ya,dan syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Ibu sangat khawatir padamu nak, kau sangat pucat waktu itu" wanita itu mengelus rambutku sayang. Dia masih tersenyum lembut padaku.

* * *

Ini sudah hari kelima sejak aku dinyatakan terbangun dari pingsan. Sejak kejadian dimana aku tak sadarkan diri, aku bahkan tak bersemangat walau hanya untuk menyantap sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan ibu. Raut wajah khawatir terpampang jelas pada wajah ibu. Aku tahu,wanita paruh baya itu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tak memiliki motivasi walau hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan adalah kebutuhanku. Namun, agar wanita dan lelaki yang menatapku penuh harapan itu tak lagi menunjukkan wajah gelisah dan khawatirnya, aku berinisiatif untuk melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasa walau aku tak tahu kegiatan seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Aku rasa itu dimulai dari sekolah. Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengikuti pelajaranku pagi ini. Mungkin kalian berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku ke sekolah sementara aku bahkan tak ingat apapun. Jangan salah, walau aku tak mengingat orang seperti apa aku dulu, siapa saja yang menjadi temanku, kenapa aku bisa begini? dan apa kehidupanku dulu -sebelum tak sadarkan diri- baik-baik saja?, aku tetap bisa mengingat hal-hal umum, seperti siapa namaku -walau pada hari pertama aku sadar,aku tak mengingatnya-,dimana aku bersekolah, siapa nama guruku, halte mana yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk menunggu bus,serta hal umum lainnya. Namun, untuk hal yang 'sedikit' pribadi atau bisa dikatakan sangat aku butuhkan benar-benar tak bisa kuingat.

"Soo Jung-ahh, kau sudah kembali sekolah? Wahhh, ternyata do'aku terkabul" wanita cantik berperawakan sama tinggi denganku dengan rambut gelombang dijepit pita pink yang cantik itu menyapa dan berbicara seolah-olah dia sangat dekat denganku.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah pulih? Kami sangat khawatir dan takut terjadi apa-apa padamu waktu itu, jadi kami menelpon ibumu dan membawamu pulang,tapi kau melupakan ponselmu" wanita lainnya berbicara sedikit cerewet sambil memberikan ponsel bercase abu-abu pink dengan tulisan "Krystal" di tengahnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum kikuk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita yang tercengang melihat tingkahku.

"Hei, kenapa dengannya?" Tanya si wanita cerewet.

"entahlah,aku rasa dia masih kurang enak badan" jawab si wanita berambut ikal.

* * *

Aku meperhatikan penjelasan Kim _Seonsaengnim_ dengan serius, namun,ditengah keseriusan, aku kembali teringat dengan tingkah ku akhir-akhir ini. Terutama dengan kerja otakku. Kenpa aku seperti terlahir kembali? Aku benar-benar tak mengingat orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku bahkan baru mengingat ayah dan ibu beberapa hari setelah aku sadar. Ah sudahlah, aku tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Ibu bilang untuk tidak terlalu banyak pikiran sekarang,karena aku masih belum pulih seutuhnya. Ketika aku melihat kearah kanan, dua orang wanita yang tadi bertemu denganku di depan kelas menatapku heran. Mereka hendak bersuara,jika saja Kim _Seonsaengnim_ tidak mengejutkan mereka karena melempar penghapus papan asal karena seisi kelas yang berisik. Dan ketika bel pertanda pelajaran habis berbunyi,saat itu pula semua murid bersorak dan berjalan menuju luar. Aku berusaha mengemas barangku cepat karena ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Entahlah,aku merasa tidak sesuai dengan sekolahku. Apa ini benar-benar sekolahku? Argh,kenapa aku masih tak mengingat apapun?Aku hendak melangkah keluar jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan pergerakanku.

"Soo Jung-ahh, kau ingin ikut dengan kami?" tanya si cerewet tadi.

"Ya, kami akan ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa persiapan untuk pesta dansa yang akan datang,ayo~" ajak si rambut ikal menimpali.  
"M-maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin cepat pulang,ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Mungkin lain kali." tolakku terdengar agak dingin. Ada apa denganku? Bukankah dia temanku? Kenapa aku terdengar tidak bersahabat seperti itu? Argh,sudahlah,aku benar-benar ingin cepat pulang sekarang.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan kedua wanita itu. Sedikit berlari karena diluar terlihat rintikan hujan. Aku berlari menuju halte dan menunggu bus. Namun, rintikkan hujan yang tak bersahabat membuatku sedikit merapatkan tangan ke sisi lengan. Aku merasa sedikit asing memang dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Sendirian? Kemana teman-temanmu?" tanya lelaki yang baru saja datang dan duduk sedikit berjarak denganku di halte. Memang hanya aku yang ada disana selain dia.

 _Apa dia bicara denganku?_

"heii,aku bicara denganmu. Dasar tak pernah berubah." Aku tetap dengan sikap diam dan tak membalas raut wajah kesal sang lelaki yang tak kuhiraukan.

 _Memang dia siapa? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya_.

Ketika sebuah bus berhenti di depan halte, aku langsung memasuki bus dan mencari tempat yang kosong. Tak jauh dari tempat yang aku duduki, terlihat lelaki yang tak aku hiraukan tadi masih menatap kesal padaku. Aku kembali tak menghiraukannya dan memilih mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu sampai akhirnya aku terlelap.

"hei,kau mau turun dimana? Ini sudah halte terakhir untuk hari ini" tanya sang lelaki yang baru saja membangunkanku. Dia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhku agar aku terbangun. Namun caranya benar-benar membuatku kesal karena aku benar-benar dibuat kaget olehnya. Aku menatap sinis sang lelaki yang ternyata adalah orang sama dengan yang sok akrab denganku di halte tadi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya,aku turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju gang. Setidaknya, jika aku tak mengingat hal-hal yang menimpaku,aku masih mengingat jalan pulang dan tempat-tempat lain yang sepertinya sering kukunjungi. Aku terus berjalan di gang yang bercahaya remang-remang. Suasana disini memang sedikit sepi,mengingat sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun, baru beberapa kali melangkah dan hampir sampai menuju rumah, aku sadar, seseorang mengikutiku. _Apa dia orang jahat?_

Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang memanggil dan membuatku berbalik karena dia berhasil menarik tanganku sehingga tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya.

Dan **... CHU ~**

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena aku langsung menarik tubuhku menjauh darinya.

"Aku tau kau kesal padaku, tapi jangan anggap aku tak ada" kata si pria.

"kau mau apa?" tanyaku sedikit sinis. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bertingkah seakan kenal denganku dan tiba-tiba dia menciumku? – walau hanya kecupan singkat di pipi - Apa-apaan itu.

"Maaf, karena aku lancang. Habisnya, dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi tidak didengarkan "kata si pria berkata sedikit kesal.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku to the point.

"Hell,kau berpura-pura tak mengenalku?"

"Aku memang tak mengenalmu, kau siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hell,kau benar-benar tak berubah"

"Terserah,aku ingin pulang dan jangan mengikutiku!" perintahku.

"Siapa yang ingin mengikutimu?" Pria itu melangkah menjauh dan berbalik ke kanan setelah menemui gang dekat dengan tempat kami berbicara tadi.

Aku juga segera mengambil langkah menjauh dan berbelok ke arah kiri dan bergegas menuju rumah. Ini sudah larut malam,dan aku harus segera sampai di rumah, karena aku rasa tubuhku benar-benar sangat sangat sangat lelah dan butuh beberapa nutrisi sekarang,mengingat tadi di sekolah aku tak makan apapun karena suasana kantin yang benar-benar bising. Dan setibanya di rumah, aku langsung membaringkan tubuh dan kembali terlelap.

* * *

 _"S_ _ehun, kau kemana saja?" tanyaku pada lelaki dihadapanku yang sedang menatapku lembut sambil mengusap rambutku._

 _"A_ _ku tidak kemana-mana,aku selalu denganmu,kau yang menjauh dariku" kata si pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu tanpa melunturkan senyum di bibirnya._

 _"A_ _ku tidak menjauh darimu, aku hanya sangat susah menemukanmu" jawabku lirih hampir menangis._

 _"T_ _eruslah mencariku jika kau tak menemukanku,aku menyukainya" kata si pria sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _"J_ _angan pergi Sehun-ah, aku lelah mencarimu"_

 _"J_ _ika kau lelah...berhenti"_

 _"S_ _ehun..."_

 _"S_ _ehun..."_

 _"S_ _ehun..."_

 _"Seh ...hun..."_

"kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

"I-ibu"

"Ya? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Dimana sehun bu?"

"Sehun?"

"Ya, dimana dia?"

"Istirahatlah sayang,kau sangat lelah"

"Tapi aku ingin sehun, dimana dia bu?"

"Isitirahatlah sayang, kau sangat lelah dan lihatlah wajahmu pucat. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya sayang, Ibu sangat khawatir denganmu."

 _Aku mengingat mimpiku. Tapi siapa Sehun?_ batinku.

Aku pun kembali tertidur.

 _"K_ _rystal, ini untukmu"_

 _"I_ _ni untukku?"_

 _"Hmm, cantikkan?"_

 _"S_ _ehun..kotak musiknya sangat cantik"_

 _"Y_ _a,sepeti dirimu, kau lihat dua orang yang menari didalamnya? Mereka adalah kita"_

 _"Kita? Lalu kenapa mereka tidak menari bersamaan?_

 _"_ _karena kita tak lagi bersama"_

 _"A_ _pa maksudmu? Aku selalu menunggumu dan selalu ingin bersamamu"_

 _"A_ _pa yang kau inginkan bertolak dengan apa yang terjadi Krystal"_

 _"T_ _idak,Sehunn... tidak..kita akan selalu bersama... Sehun..jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Aku terbangun dan berkeringat. _Sebenarnya siapa pria itu? Siapa Sehun? Dan siapa Krystal? Apa itu namaku?_

Ketika hendak menuruni kasur _king size_ itu,tak sengaja mataku memandang lebih pada case abu-abu pink itu. Disana tertulis "krystal". _Krystal?_

"Soo Jung, cepat turun dan sarapan" terdengar suara dari balik pintu dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum memang tak pernah pudar dari wanita satu itu.

"Iya bu" jawabku.

* * *

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya pria di samping ibuku.

"y-ya ayah" jawabku.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran Soo Jung-ah, tak apa, itu hanya mimpi kan?" lelaki yang aku sapa 'ayah' itu pun berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya"

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu Soo Jung, nanti telat"

"Ya bu, aku selesai" aku pun mencium kedua pipi ayah dan ibuku kemudian bergegas menuju luar dan berjalan menuju halte yang tak jauh dari rumah. Seperti biasa, aku menunggu bus yang kira-kira akan datang lima menit lagi. Aku kembali teringat dengan potongan mimpiku semalam. Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa pria yang kupanggil dengan sebutan 'Sehun' itu meninggalkanku sendirian? Mau kemana dia? Apa aku mengenalnya sama seperti pria yang menciumku kemarin? Tapi kenapa aku memikirkannya? _Aargh, sial._ Batinku.

"Kita bertemu lagi" aku sedikit terkaget dengan suara yang sepertinya sudah kudengar untuk beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanyaku dingin.

"Cih, siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya menunggu bus "

"Kenapa harus disini?"

"Karena ini yang terdekat dari rumahku"

 _Rumahnya di dekat sini? Benarkah? Dia tetanggaku? Itukah sebabnya dia mengenalku dan sok akrab denganku? Argh,tak penting._

"Busnya sudah datang,kau tak mau naik?" tanya si lelaki tadi.

"y-ya" sial. Kenapa aku harus gugup seperti ini _. Memalukan_.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkahku yang aneh. Sepertinya dia memang akrab denganku. Tapi kenapa aku melupakannya. _Sudahlah._

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA! APA KABAR READERRRRR(S)?  
**

 **MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG MAU MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BACA FF YANG ABSURD DAN WEIRD INI! DAN AKU BAKALAN LEBIH BERTERIMA KASIH LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU KASIH MASUKAN/SARAN/KRITIK. KARENA JALANNYA CERITA INI BAKALAN DISESUAIKAN SAMA KEINGINAN PARA READERS (INSYAALLAH).**

 **DAN MAAF BANGET, KALAU ADA YANG KURANG MEMUASKAN YA~~~**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN MEMAKLUMI AUTHOR BARU INI~~**

 **LAST, TERIMA SEHUN~**


End file.
